


[Fanart/FanComics] Vader's Moving Castle (6p)

by Sen_2324



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, Suitless Darth Vader, old Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sen_2324/pseuds/Sen_2324
Summary: if you've seen the anime Howl's Moving Castle (2004), you've already known the story.TO THE AUTHER I LOVE: VSPR♥给中文用户：中文版在第二章发布！
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

① Walking in the sky.

② Later, the reaction from Leia

Cursed into old age, Luke live in Vader(Anakin)‘s Castle 

③ Anakin find a good way to get the Jedi Council to back down.

④ the arrogant Jedi Council:

⑤Luke:

⑥ someone have found out the truth, except father and son


	2. 维达的移动城（中文版）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 废话很多的中文版

没字的P1就不重新po了！

② 莱娅对卢的经历非常警惕

然后小卢就被PPT诅咒变成了老头子，省略一系列跟动画原作差不多的剧情后住进了维达（安尼）的城堡。

③ 不想去见长老会的安尼怂恿老卢装爹帮自己去出头

④ 来自长老会傲慢又冷漠的评价

⑤ 因为爱x消解了一点年龄诅咒的卢（一边说一边逐渐从老人变成少年这种感觉比较适合做成动画啦但是我懒_(:з)∠)_

⑥ 有人已经发现了真相，但当事人还不知道

AO3 SAID THEY NEED AT LEAST 10 CHARACTERS LONG.


End file.
